The tongues of many conventional trailers rest in the dirt and the tongue coupler hitch gets wet, rusted, or full of mud. Many trailers take up a great deal of useful storage space, and it is helpful to have some simple folding characteristics that will minimize the space required. There is an increasing need for security and additional means of deterring theft would be very advantageous.
The present invention evolved from a previous Canadian patent application No. 2,460,262 MULTIPLE USE ADJUSTABLE SECURITY TRAILER FOR TRANSPORTATION, STORAGE AND HOUSING, by the same inventor and seeks to address claims not addressed in that application, which relate specifically to the single pole trailer tongue.